Go Team Cullen
by evill twin of bella
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks her whole life and is a cheerleader. Edard and his family move in jus down the street all the boys play foot ball to. When they show up a lot of drama comes to bella can she handel it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hello every one i hope you have had a lovely time hear latey. I was grounded for two months so that is why I did not answer mesages or pm well i am back now and i love twilight more than ever cause the movie comes out 4 days after my sweet 16 so I am happy! enjoy the story forgive me if i get anything wrong i am not a cheer leader now but i was a long time ago so enjoy!!:-) **

**DICLAMER: Roses are red,violets are blue, I don't own Twilight so please don't sue.**

* * *

I woke up, alarm clock screaming to get up at 5:30 in the morning.

" Bella get up your going to be late for practice" yelled my stepmom Kristine. Since my mom ran off when i was two, my dad had got remaried to kristine and she put me in gynastics. When i was old eough she put in cheerleading, she pushed me to do my my best.

"every hild needs a backup plan incase can't be a rocket scientist." Is what she would always say to my dad,Charlie when he would ask why she cared so much about my cheering. Now that i am in highschool she pushes even harder. " You need a scollarship Bella college is exspensive." well she never says that about cheerleading outfits or camps or leasons, but i know the real reason behind it, she trys to live through me.

Oh yeah i know Kristine's past. She was the top Dallas Cowboys cheerleader till one bad backandspring-back tuck and she was forever not able to cheer plus the fact that she only anted a daughter and not one she had to have herself(to many stretch marks.) As I get ready to go to early cheer practice i hear Kristine making our nutrishis low calorie,low carbs,low everything breakfast( got to stay skinny and at a constant weight of 98lbs nothing more nothing less) I pack my bag for the game tonight, take a shower,throw on a pair of sweats and a tanktop,got my stuff for practice and school,put makeup on then in my bag and went down stairs,all in time for breakfast and the drive to Forks county High School. Oh yeah i am that good.

" Please Bella do great at practice,streatch before you do anything, don't make coach made and do good in school. I'll be at the game arly to watch ya'll warm u." as much I hate to admit it Kristine pays more attention to me tham my own dad does. Of course dad always wanted a boy to teach how to play football,baseball,and basketballpluse i remind him to much of my real mom Renee who cared nothing about me and never showed up not even my sweet 16 whitch made me happy cause that is when real parents decide to show up. So now every time he looks at me he sees her.

" Oh and Bella if you stay up talking to Mike Newton till 2:00 n the mornig I will disconect your phone. Don't ever let that boy get in the way of your futur." Mike Newton is my _"boyfriend" _who i don't real like we are just together cause looks good when top cheerleader dates star football player. How ironic I know I am top cheerleader like Kristine was but i hate the cowboys love the cheerleaders though,they are amazing.

" Don't worry about it, I won't be with him much longer, hes been cheaing on me lately with that skanky Lauren Mallory, you know the town hoe that has slept with so many guys I'm surprised she can even walk."

"Oh Bella honey I'm sorry you must be so devistated, but take it from me do it after the game. When ya'll whin he'll be so pumped up that you'll absoutly crush him." God I love this woman she knows all the right strings to pull to kill a guy. Like when I was dating Eric Yorky and he was the star football player(which was in 8th grade and he cheated on me with kaity kingsly told me to get pictures of it and put it in the school newspaper and then at the game have the whole team say it all at once at the end of the championship game whitch we won. Poor guy never played football again.

"Thanks Kristine, I think I will thats a good idea."

" You know Bella you can call me, I don't mind. I've hear since you were 4, but i never said anything but I do want you to think of as a mom someday. But you don't have to if you don't want to." She looked down at the counter,I could tell this was a sore spot.

"Thanks mom" I hugged her, she smilled and I grabbed my keys and went outside to my cadilac escalade hybrid whitch every one at school was jelouse of because my family was the only one weathy enough to afford it. Kristine is a coreographer for cheer teams all over the world and makes cheer videos whitch I star in so does our schools team since we have 6 national championship tittels.

As i pulled into the parking lot of the school I realized i was earlyer than i needed to be. Then i noticed that there was one other car in the parkiglot,but it was one i never saw before. Around it was 5 teens I had never seen eather. I decided to get out of y car and introduce myself to them beore any freaks get to them and bring them to the dork side of the school(whitch let me tell you right now no matter what they tell you they do not have cockies.) I got out of my car and walked over to them.

" Hey, I'm Bella, are ya'll new around hear?" one of them laughed I think it was cause my question was so obviosly stupied of cours the were new. A short black haied pixe looking girl slapped the one who laughed he was big obviously a football player.

"Please excuse my brother he has no idea how to behave it gose with the whole dumb football player thing." OH I was right wasnt I?

"Well like i said I'm Bella Swan.Were did you guy move from?"Okay that is not such a stupied question.

" I'm Alice, this big ideot football player is Emmett the reason we moved part 3,this is Jasper cute not so dumb football player and my boy friend."OMG her boy friend lives with them."this is his twin Rosealie." Oh so they must be ike adopted but still creepy." and this is my football plaing genious all alone brother Edward."OH MY BIG FLIPPING PICKELS HE IS HOT!!

"Wow thats alot of football players. I'm the head cheerleader do either of you cheer?" All the boys started laughung this time and the girls scoweld at them.

"No we arn't cheerleaders I would rather stop shopping than be a pom pom princess!" the tall blond girl replied and wow that was harsh and tottaly uncalled for.

"Well thats not why for me I'm not cause i don't want to deal with the drama."Oh well I know how that is.

"Well thats cool I know what you mean my step mom has had me in cheerleading since I was six and I've never quite but I can handel it I don't dish what I can't take."wow i guess i never realized how much of a cheerleader i was untill i was talking to normal people or one normal person atleast.

"Wow that is a long time and now look at you, your a dead exy cheerleader." I headr Mikes voice come up behind me and almost made me jump 50 feet and do a back-handspring twist(aka he scared the snot out of me!)"hey babe whose the new kids?" He came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist to whitch i steped out of.

" Mike thisis Alise,Emmett,Roseilie,Jasper,and Edward."Who now that i mention was staring at Mike like he could kill him.Why I got no idea but I'm gussing he does not like him to much

" Well I would love to stay and chat but if I'm late for morning practice I'll be hung by my spankies from the ceiling( A/Nincase you don't know those are the things cheerleaders wear under the skirts) Every one just kind of lokked at me till Mike(what a genious he is) says

"Bella what are spankies?" and all the the new kids started laughing.

" And you think you have a dumb football player,try dumb football star boyfriend." and all the guy looked at him better.

" dude you are Mike Newton?" Edward asked.

" Yeah man i guess you've heard of me?" they all started laughing again.

" Yeah we've heard of you and actually I am most likeliy replacing you on the team." ha that must be about the drug thing but shh Mike does not now you know that and hay it is a new star football player and a hot one at that.

" Well I'll catch you guys later." I started walking away toward the gym.

" Hey Bella Whitch way to the feild house?" Called jasper I turned around

" Throught the gym just follow me." I started walking again

" Hey well sey you girls later at lunch save us a seat will ya." I heard two sets of kissing Rose must be dating one of the other two boys when I turned my head i saw Edward walking and not Emmett so Edward ut be singel unless he has a girl friend in his home town.

" Guys you better get you butts up hear if you want to get to coach before school startes!" called Edward and the other guys started running to catch up.

" D Edward look at her a, that is what you call in shape."Says the big lug Emmett.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you right quick?" Mike called from the side. Oh great jelouse boyfriend stage sets in. "Bells I don't want you anywhere around those guys, I don't trust them especialy not the one with the funky hair due you know the bronze haire one." I smilled at him and laughed.

" YOu know Mike you think you own me but you don't,and those guys are just new kids who need help finnding coach spence before the rest of the ideot squade crowds the gym and locker room okay!" and with that I went to walk away but he grabed my arm.

"Bella i don't think you got what i said don't go around them or you may have another problem to put on your plate." My jaw droped is e talking about my ex James who is in jail for assaulting me.

" Mike if you touch me i will drop kick your a!" he stared at me made that I dared to raise my voice at him and in public last time I did that I got slapped latter on.

" Bella look I did not mean it like that..." i cut him off.

" Mike shut up say sorry when you really mean it. I'll see you in Gym." then I walked over to the guy who had there mouths open.

" Shut those things before you cach flys." they shut their mouths and followed me into the gym.

" Coach Spence's office is over there." i pointed it out and started to wlk off to the girls locker room.

" Hey Bella wait up!" called Edward. " Hey are you okey that was a prity big blow up out there?" I smilled wow he is nice

" I'm okay, thats my boyfriend who is not happy your here,he's very controling,and has been cheating on me for the last montha and a half." I'm lossing it I mean I know i don't like him but something about being cheated on makes you wanna cry plus mabey Edward will console me!!

" Why are you even with that jerk?" he laughed

" Cause it looks good, star football player,head cheerleader that is how is is any way I'm dumping him tonight after the game,I don't want us to lose cause he can't stop crying." he laughed which might I say was a verry sexy laugh.

" Well I guess since i will be the new star soon I will get a chance with you or am I just aother one of the ideot squad people?" we both laughed at thar.

" Well that depends on if you ask me when I am single and you prove that you are a star." with that I walked into the girls locker room.

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YALL ENJOYED MY STORY AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN FEEL MY HAN AGAIN THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTER AND I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN IT IN A NOTE BOOK SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T TAKE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS:-) **


	2. chapter 2

**A/N so i know it took so long for me to get this chapter up but I have been trying to jugal school,soccer,and sleep which I have barly done for the past 4 nights.I hope you like it it is not going to be long.**

As i walked into the locker room I noticed that Jacob Black,one of Mike's friends, was texting some one and to be honest the only time that boy texts is to tell mike what I am doig and I had a weird feeling this was one of those times.

"So Bella what are you and Mike doing after the big game tonight?...I am so asking that new kid Edward to the bon fire." called jesica from across the locker room.

" He won't go wth you." Angela retorted with a hates Jesica so much." Rummer has it that he has had the hotts for Bells way before he even got we all know that it is Mikes last game and he only gets to play like one quarter because he got in so much trouble,so that will make Edward Cullen star of the football and if Bella follows tradition she will then go out with Edward and he knows it and as I heard from Jacob he realy likes Bella he told Jacob that if he saw Mike treat you the way he did this mornig he is going to sick that giant of a brother on him." wow that girl listens to way to much gossip,but she has majior muscles and as never droped me once,however I can't say the same for Jesica she always drops me when she is my back spoter.

"Girls nothing has happend yet but we all know what I have to do has hurt my rep for too long and it is high time I kick that boy to the curb!" there was a loud out burst of chears all except from Jesica she was just staring at me.

" Look Jess I am no ideot I know he has been cheating on me with your friend Lauren so now they can be together."I smiled,but she ony half smiled

" look I won't shun you if you go after him eather you like him go for it all I am saying is watch your back he hits hard."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Okay so I a supper sorry i have not updated in along time, but it was my freshmen year and we all know how hextic it can be, plus i got in alot of trouble for dating an older guy behnd my parents back. but no more, they love my curent bf and as far a i am conserned he is staying for a while. so enjoy.**

**bpov **

As we entered the gym again all dressed and ready to sweat....well everyone but jesica,she never did anything to break a sweat. All the boys we making catcalls at us. only a few girls payed attention. Once we get focused it is hard to break our consentration.

"Hey Bella your lookin smokin today ya know!" called tyler another stupied footballplayer.

" Hey jess, whanna give a brotha a goodtime?" he called to jess now seeing that i payed no attention. i looked staight at her and saw that she had mouthed "_later" _I cringed just the thought of that made me sick. just seeing her say that made me sick.

"Okay guy you need to back off my girls till practice is over. Talk to them at school." I laughed knowing that would never happen. We all knew the boys would never back off it was weight training day in PE so the boys were in the gym with us.

"Laydies, lets see some stretching, Bella get them to work now!"she yelled. this is a daily ruteen.

"Circle up!' i yelled with the peppyes voice i could muster "To the left down, one" the stretching went on for another 15 minuts till i felt we were good to run throught the half time show.

" Okay girls remeber we step to the left after the back tuck not to the right, we dont need another concution." I laughed to my self remebering that it was jesica who messed it up all the time so i had o move her over to the right side of the squad so no one would get hurt again.

The restof practice went by uneventfull I yelled a jess for doing dumb stuff, she droped three girls me not included i wont let her not catch me, ang is the one i trust for that.

"Bella I need to have a word with you." coach called. I ran towards her leaving a pyrimid of girls.

"Not one of you better be out of place when i get back!" I called without looking knowing that jess had already started climbing down.

"Yes coach?" I smilled. she is someone i have alot of respect for. she was an olympian.

" you are doing a great job, okay. I have just been informed that Mike is no longer tha captine of the teem and wont be playing tonight at all, infact her was just expelled from the school. I informed your mother and was told to relay a messege that said, text the breakup right now."

At this moment i already had my phone out and was texting the explanation as fast as i could. No longer was i going to be mikes little punching bag, no longer would i have to act like i wanted to be with him. I was estatic. And i could see Edward, who was right in fron of me, was happy he had a clue as to what had must went down. he mouthed,

meet me after practice. I smiled finaly happy


End file.
